


Coming Out

by maudah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Coming Out, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maudah/pseuds/maudah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said you couldn't meet the most amazing persons on Internet?<br/>A Lashton fanfiction :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I've always known that I was attracted to boys, but I never wanted to be. I was in elementary school and I was already thinking that some boys were cute and beautiful. But it wasn't right. I didn't want to be gay; I wanted to be the normal boy society expected me to be. I hoped that it would just be a phase and that it would go away with the years, but it didn't. I tried dating many girls; so many that I couldn't count them on the fingers of my two hands. I would go out with one and dump her when I realized that it just wasn't working. I had a bad reputation at school. They would call me a manwhore, a womanizer. They would call me heartbreaker, but I didn't care. I wanted to be into girls, I needed to be. I kissed and had sex with a lot of them, but it just never felt right. There never was this magic spark that everyone would talk about; I never felt those metaphorical butterflies in my stomach. The sex wasn't that bad. It felt great, but I wasn't attracted to my partners. And my only way to get hard was to thinking about the hot boys in my classes. I would imagine them being under me instead of those girls I could barely remember their names. 

My name is Luke Hemmings and I'm gay. After years of not being my true self and suffering from it, I decided that it was time for me to show who I really was: an 18 years old homosexual man who was still in the closet. But, I guessed that finally accepting my sexual orientation was the first step before really telling everyone who I truly was. It took me a lot of years to take this first baby step, but I finally did it and it made me feel good. It was so hard for me to try being someone else for all those years. It was so difficult to try to be somebody that I would never be. I didn't love myself, but I learned to. I knew that being gay wasn't going to be the easiest thing for me, but I had to embrace it. I had to be proud of whom I was and not let society's expectations and standards rule and control my life. I had to be the captain of my own ship, the master of my destiny. It finally was time for me to live the life that I deserved. I wasn't going to simply exist; I was going to be alive. 

I was ready to take my second baby step. I was going to come out to my parents. I just didn't know how to do it. I didn't know if I was supposed to just sit with them and clearly say that I was gay or if I had to talk a little more before speaking the truth. It stressed me a lot. Not only didn't I know how to actually come out; I was also worried that my parents wouldn't accept. I heard stories where children came out to their parents and that it didn't went well. I heard stories where parents kicked their kids out of their house because they didn't love the good gender. I didn't want this to happen to me. I knew that my parents loved me, but maybe they wouldn't a gay son. I was afraid that they would reject. Their rejection would totally ruin me. But I had to remain positive and hope that they would love me unconditionally and that nothing would change between. I had to wish that I would still be their little Luke even though I was attracted to men. That was why I found myself sitting in front of my computer, searching for some coming out videos on YouTube. I figured that those videos would guide me on how to come out and they would make me feel better, that they would make me believe that everything was going to be alright. I started watching the coming out videos of some well-known YouTubers like Troye Sivan or Connor Franta. Their stories were very emotional and touching. If they did it, I could too. I was about to close my laptop when a video suggestion intrigued me by his title: The day I became I man. I didn't recognize the YouTuber, but I gave his video a try:

''Hi guys! So this video is going to be very different from my other videos. It's not going to be a funny video where I answer to your questions or where I will do silly challenges with some of my friends. No. Today I am becoming the man by telling you the truth. My name is Ashton Irwin and I'm gay. You'll probably find this shocking since I used to date a few girls, but it isn't to me. I've always known that I was gay, but I guess I just didn't want to be. I tried to date girls so I wouldn't be into boys, but it didn't work very well. I never really was attracted to them. They sure made me happy sometimes, but it wasn't right, it wasn't me. I could have dated a thousand girls; it wouldn't have changed who I really am: a man who is attracted by other men. Today, I'm becoming a man by not hiding anymore. I'm becoming a man by finally accepting who I am. I don't want to pretend to be someone I'm not anymore. I'm exhausted and I don't have energy left to do such a thing. I know that some of you are not going to like this announcement. But I'm sorry when I say that I don't care. I don't need followers who won't love the real me. In the end, I'm still the same Ashton. I'm still the same boy as a few hours ago. Only now, I feel better about myself and if you love me, that should make you happy. Because, isn't it everyone's goal in life? Just to be happy? Anyway, I will end this video here because there is something I need to do, something that I should have done so many years ago. I'm going to come out to my parents and I hope that it will go well. Thanks for your support guys and I will see you next with. Tchuss.''

I didn't know this guy but I really connected to him. Parts of his story reminded me of myself, of how I used to date girls in the hopes that I wouldn't be gay anymore. We both didn't want to be gay and tried so hard to change an important part of us that couldn't be changed. That guy seemed to be so confident in his video, so sure of himself. I admired that a lot. I didn't know him but I was so proud that he was finally accepting himself, just like I was starting to. His video gave the last dose of courage that I needed to come out to my parents. And I wanted to let him know that his video could really make a difference. So I left a comment on his video.

''Well hello Ashton, my name is Luke. Your video appeared in my suggestions and I decided to give it a try. It was the best decision that I've taken today. I know that we're not the same, but I rely to your story. Just like you, I date so many girls in the hopes that it would turn be heterosexual. But it never worked, because I couldn't change who I really was. It hasn't been long since I've really admitted to myself that I was gay and that I accepted it. I'm finally proud of who I am and I wouldn't change anything about me (well except my arms, I don't really like them ahah) Anyway, I just want you to tell you that I watched coming out videos today because I needed help. I decided to come out to my parents today. Your video gave me the courage to do it. So, when you'll read this comment, if you ever read it, know that I came out to my parents and that it went well, I hope. I also wish it went well for you, coming out to your parents. Anyway, thanks for doing this video, it really made a difference for me and I'm pretty sure that it will make one for many other boys who, like us, struggled for so long to love themselves just the way they are xx.'' 

I had to rewrite my comment at least three times because it never was good enough. When it was, I pressed the submit button and let out a breath of relief. I hoped that this Ashton guy would see my comment and maybe reply to it. It would mean a lot to me. I didn't have any more time to waste. I heard my parents coming home just a few minutes ago. It was now or never. I stood up from my bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I told myself that I could do this and that everything was going to be okay. I left my room and joined my parents in the living room where they were watching the Ellen Show. They loved this woman who was openly a lesbian so I knew that they weren't homophobic. I just hoped that it would be the same towards me. I took one last deep breath and walked in front of the TV.

''Hey Luke, move! We're going to miss Sam Smith's performance,'' my mom said.

''Eum, yeah...but before there is something I need to tell you guys and this is really not easy for me,'' I replied shyly. 

''What is wrong son? You know you can tell us everything right?'' My dad wondered.

''Okay, so eum...you know how I used to date a lot of girls?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I could never know anyone of them since there was always a new girl sitting at our table. Wait. Are you telling me that you got a girl pregnant? You know teen pregnancy is complicated and-'' my mom said but I cut her off before she could even finish her sentence.

''No mom...Let's just say that I never was myself when I dated those girls, it never felt right. Because...I'm gay? Please don't hate me. I've tried so hard to change my sexual orientation, but it isn't something that I can change. This who I truly am and I am finally embracing it. So yeah, I'm gay and I hope that you'll still love me,'' I said with more confidence that I believed I would have.

''How could we hate you for loving boys, Luke? Love is love. All I want for you is to be happy. I want you to have a beautiful life and if it means for you to be with boys then it is perfect to me. You'll always be my son,'' my mother replied.

''You didn't have to be scared to tell us son. But I'm glad that you finally love yourself the way you are,'' my father added.

They both stood up and walked towards me, taking me in their arms for a warm family hug. Their reaction was the best; it couldn't have been more perfect. They still loved me no matter if I loved boys or girls. I cried some tears of joys and told them how much it meant to me and how much they were amazing parents. They just held me tighter. My mom kissed my forehead while my father patted my shoulder. My mom then told me to go back to my room and that she would call me when dinner would be ready. Nothing had change. We were still the same family who would eat simple dinners like spaghetti and would enjoy going to the movies together. I laughed and went back to my room. I went on my YouTube in the hopes that Ashton replied to me. I smiled when I say that he sent me a private message just a few minutes ago: 

''Hello! I'm very touched by your message Luke. I'm sending you a private message because I felt like it was more appropriate for this situation. It means a lot to me that my video gave you the courage that you needed and I really wish that coming out to your parents went well. I did mine last week and it went better than I expected it to go. I'm happy that it is done and I feel so much better about myself now. I hope that it is the same for you. I really would like to talk to you, share our stories and stuff. Do you have Skype? We could chat if you want; I think that it would be nice. If you're interested, add me. My username is: CurlyAsh94 :). I hope everything is okay and I hope I get the chance to talk to you soon. You seem to be a pretty interesting boy. Have a good night xx''

And that is what I did. I added him on Skype and waited for him to accept me. Maybe this was the beginning of something.


	2. Chapter 2

was used to attention. I was used to people wanting to talk to me...or just wishing they could get into my pants. I never felt really special about it, it was just part of my everyday life. It was no big deal to me to simply receive some messages from girls asking me if I was free tonight or other stuff I didn't care about anymore. It was the old Luke Hemming's boring routine that I didn't want anymore. But getting that Youtuber's attention made me feel different than what I was used to. I felt special that Ashton Irwin, a boy I didn't knew personnally, wanted to talk to me and get to know me better. Maybe I felt that way because I could relate to him and because he was one of the cutest creatures created by God or whoever there was up there. That was why I found myself adding him on Skype as fast as I possibly could. And I waited in front of my computer for him to accept my request. I probably looked like an obsessed fangirl waiting for their favorite band to release their new video or to simply follow them on Twitter. But I didn't care if I looked that way, I just really wanted to talk with Ashton.

Hours went by and my friend resquest still wasn't accepted. I went to eat dinner with my parents. I ate very fast because I wanted to go back to my room and see if my request was still on hold. Unfortunately, it was. I started to think that maybe the boy just wanted to mess with me and that he never wanted to speak to me. It made me sad because he was the first person I've ever ''met'' that could understand me. As I went to turn off my computer, I realized that I was wrong when seeing Ashton Irwin is online. I felt my heart beating faster than it ever did in my whole life. I didn't know why, it simply did. I just stared at my screen, not really knowing what to do. I really wanted to send him an invitation to videochat, but I didn't want him to think that I was a creep or an obsessed boy. Maybe I was, but he didn't need to know that. As I was lost in my thoughts, having a huge dilemma with myself wheter I should send an invitation or not, I heard a familiar sound echoing in my room; the sound of someone sending me an invitation to chat on Skype. Much to my surprise, it was none other than Ashton who was sending me one. I was so excited, so excited that my entire body was shivering. What was that boy doing to me? I happily clicked on the video chat option, and his beautiful face popped on my screen a few seconds later. He was just simply beautiful. He was wearing a plain black shirt with a red bandana on his head. Red was his color, it looked so good on him.

''Well hello stranger, nice to talk to you,'' Ashton said happily.

''Hello to you too,'' I replied shyly. ''I'm glad you accepted my friend request.''

''Why would I have rejected it? I was the one who wanted to talk to you in the first place, right?'' Ashton wondered.

''Well yeah, I guess. Anyway how are you?'' I replied.

''I'm pretty good thanks, and you, how are you? How did it go with your parents? Tell me everything,'' he said.

''It went well, very well even. Much to my surprise, they accepted it and didn't even show an ounce of anger or sadness. They just told me that they would always love me. And we hugged and it felt like nothing had changed between us. I'm just very happy about it. I listened to your advice of just being 100% honnest with them and it worked,'' I replied.

''I'm so happy that things went well for you Luke! I receive a lot of messages everyday from people giving me their support after watching my video. A lot of people also share their stories with me and I love reading them. But there was something even more special about yours, because it reminded me of my own self. Your story and everything, I just felt like we could relate to each other. That is why I sent you this message asking you to add me on Skype. I'm happy that you read it that quickly and that we're talking to each other right now. You look good by the way,'' Ashton said, his last sentence making my cheeks turn as red a lobster.

''Oh eum, thanks I guess. You look good too. And yeah, I'm glad that you replied to my comment. You intrigued me a lot and truly was hoping for a reply. I got even more than that which makes me really happy. So eum, since you made your video, have you made yourself a boyfriend or something?'' I asked.

''No, no boyfriend in my life. I've been on a couple of dates, making out with some boys there and there, but it never went further than that. I guess I just never met the right man for me. But I know that my prince will come someday, he is just taking his time to get to me,'' he answered.

''Well, I'm pretty sure that you'll find the right guy for you, you really deserve it. You're a model for young men who are struggling with their sexuality. You're the one who gave me the courage to come out to my parents. So yeah, a good boy like you deserves something great in life,'' I added.

Ashton smiled shyly at me through his webcam and I could see his cheeks turning red. He looked so beautiful, so perfect. I had crushes on boys before, but him...he was just so different from all the guys I've met in the past. His beauty was unique, rare.

''Stop making me blush young man, this is not cool!'' Ashton said in a fake angry tone. ''But seriously, thanks for your kind words, it means a lot to me. You deserve what is best to. You took a big step today and things are only going to get better for you, I promise. Anyway, where are you from Mr Luke?''

''I'm from Sydney and you?'' I replied.

''I knew you were Australian, your accent doesn't lie. Seems like we live in the same town. I'm from Sydney as well. We should totally meet up sometimes!'' Ashton said happily.

''I totally agree! It is so cool that we actually live near from each other!'' I mentionned.

What were the lucks that this beautiful man and I lived in the same country, yet the same city? Maybe this was a sign, a sign that our paths were meant to cross each other. Maybe this was a sign that good things would happen to me in the future, because of Ashton Irwin.

''So Luke, tell me more about yourself!'' Ashton demanded.

''Eum well, I'm Luke Hemmings and I'm 18 years old gay man who loves bacon, chocolate and french fries. I'm in my final year of high school, can't wait for it to be over in a few months. I've been accepted into the Music Program in Sydney's University. It may sounds weird but I can't for University to begin so I can finally study something that I really love,'' I replied.

''You're a musician? Awesome!'' he exlaimed.

''Yeah, I play the guitar and I sing as well,'' I added.

''Nice! I also sing a little, but what I love the most if playing the drums. And to be honnest, I'm really good. Hey! We should jam together when we hang out together, it would be nice to have a music partner,'' Ashton proposed.

''Yeah sounds like a good idea to me! And you, tell me more about yourself, Mr Irwin,'' I said.

''Well, as you already know, my name is Ashton Irwin and I'm gay, what a surprise. I'm 20 years old and I don't go to school. I studied to be a teacher for a year, but it really wasn't my thing. So right now, I'm a full-time youtuber and I work in an ice cream shop in town to gain some money to pay for my appartment and all the stupid stuff that comes with it like food, bills and clothes. I have this dream to be a full-time rockstar, but I know that the chances that it'll happen are very low. But I'll keep believing, who knows what God wants for me?'' Ashton replied.

''Don't stop believing Ashton, I'm sure you're a great musician. Maybe we can be rockstars together, who knows? Hey! Do you work at this place? What is it called again? Tito? Toto? Tato?...'' I said.

''Tuto Gelato?'' Ashton replied laughing. ''Yeah that is where I work. I started working there a few weeks ago actually so it's still all new to me. Do you have job?''

''Yeah, I work at Target. I really hate it, but at least it gives me some money. Your job is so cooler than mine,'' I answered.

''Well yeah, I guess my job is cooler than yours haha. But being a Youtuber is even better than working in a ice cream shop!'' Ashton exclaimed.

''I bet it is! How is it to be a Youtuber? Do you make a lot of money from being one?'' I wondered.

''Well, I'm still not very popular so I don't make a lot of money. But money is not what matter the most to me. For me, being a Youtuber means that I can talk about things that I love, be my true self in front of people. I love how people can see me as a model, as someone who makes their days brighter. I guess I love connecting with my fans more than actually making money out of the views I get on the videos I make,'' he explained.

''If I wasn't that akward, I'd love to start my own Youtube channel. But I wouldn't know what to say and I'm pretty sure nobody would watch my videos,'' I said.

It was true. For years, I wanted to have my own Youtube Channel. I created the channel and everything. I even filmed some videos, but never uploaded them.

''You should try. You seem to be a very interesting guy who speaks well. And who cares if you're akward? I'm the akwardest of all the akward people on Earth, but people still love me. Plus, you have the looks, you have everything to be a Youtuber! I have an idea, maybe you could make a video with me someday, that would help you decide if you actually want to be a Youtuber or not,'' Ashton said.

''Yeah, no. I don't want you losing subscribers for doing a video with me haha,'' I replied.

''Stop that Luke Hemmings. I'm pretty sure I'll gain even more subscribers after doing a video with you. People, mostly teenage girls, tend to subscribe to Youtubers when they look cute like you,'' he added.

''Stop saying I'm cute, you're making me blush and it is no fun,'' I said in a failed angry voice.

''I'm just speaking the thruth Mr. Hemmings. But hey, I have to go now. Do you work tomorrow?'' Ashton replied.

''I work until 5pm, why?'' I wondered.

''How about you meet me at my job at 5:30 pm so we can hang out a little. I like you Luke Hemmings, you seem to be a nice boy to hang out with,'' he proposed.

''Oh yeah sure that is a good idea,'' I aggreed happily. I sure wasn't going to say to hang out with Ashton Irwin.

''Perfect, I'll see you tomorrow then. And please, don't stand me up!'' The beautiful curly haired boy said.

''I would never stand you up Ashton,'' I teased. ''See you tomorrow curly!''

''See you tomorrow cutie,'' Ashton replied before winking at me.

And the conversation was over. But it also was the beginning of something else. Something I couldn't wait to discover. I just couldn't wait for tomorrow evening to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Working at Target wasn't the best job in the world. In fact, I hated it. I hated how some customers could be so rude and annoying. They would talk to you like you had no value, like you were woth nothing compared to them. And as en employee, I would need to take all their critics and just smile without saying a single word to them. Because customers are king. At least I had some friends working with me. They made my working days less boring. We would often find ourselves laughing about crazy situations or about stupid clients. But today, even though I had my friends with me, it didn't help the day go by faster. All I could think about was Ashton and how I was going to meet him after my shift. I was very nervous to meet the guy. Even though we spoke on Skype the previous night, I was anxious to see him in person. I was afraid that he wouldn't like me, that he would be dissapointed even though he said he liked. I was also very sxcited to see him because the boy really intrigued me. He was very different from the boys I've met before. A positive kind of different. Plus, he was really handsome. 

When the clock ticked five after what seemed like a fourteen hour long shift, I rushed to the employees room and changed into casual clothes because I didn't want to meet Ashton wearing my uniform. Red really wasn't my color. Once all dressed with a black tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans, I left the shop and ran to catch the bus that would take me to Ashton's workplace. It was already 5:09 pm and the bus was at 5:11 so I ran as fast as possible so I wouldn't miss it. Missing that much would mean being late to meet Ashton and I really didn't want that. Luckily, I ran fast enough to catch my bus. I sat in the back and caught my breath. I could feel my heart beat so fast from a mix of physical activity and stress. I didn't want to be so nervous, but I really couldn't help it. It wasn't everyday that I got to meet a cute boy for the first time, an handsome young man that I met over Youtube. It sounded so crazy that I almost didn't believe it. But it was all real.

I reached my destination fifteen minutes later and walked a few meters before reaching Tuto Gelato. Behind those doors was Ashton. Behind those doors was the guy who haven't left my mind for the past 24 hours. I couldn't back down. I took a deep breath and open the doors. I noticed him right away. He was behind the counter, serving some ice cream to and old lady. He was even more beautiful in person, though he was shorter than I expected him to be. Well, everybody was short in my mind since I was a tall guy. 6 feet 4 inches to be more precise. When I realised that Ashton was done with his customer and that there was nobody waiting to be serve, I walked towards the counter and he noticed me right away, giving me his best smile.

''Thanks God you're here, seriously I've been nervous all day thinking that you might not show up. It would have been very humiliating,'' Ashton said.

''Yeah I'm here,'' I replied happily.

''Give me five minutes, I'll go chance. I'll meet you outside and then we can go somewhere else, okay?'' He asked.

''Sure!'' I replied.

He smiled and walked towards what must have been the employee's room. I was feeling myself shaking while walking towards the doors. Ashton really had an effect on me and I couldn't deny it. I sat in the stairs and waited for him. I wondered what we were going to do. But I knew it was going to be an interesting night no matter. How could it be otherwise?

''Ready to go?'' a familiar voice said, bringing me back to reality.

''Of course,'' I replied as I stood up. Yup, he really was shorter than I expected.

''How about we go to McDonald's? I'm hungry and craving for some fat cheeseburger. We can do something more interesting after,'' Ashton proposed.

''Sounds good to me, I love McDonald's and I'm starving,'' I replied.

We began walking towards McDonald's which was five to seven minutes away from Ashton's job. Most people would have expected Ashton and I to remain quiet while getting to the restaurant, but we weren't much to my surprise. It wasn't akward at all, it felt like we've known each other for a very long time. I liked it.

''I'm really happy to hang out with you, Luke,'' Ashton said.

''I'm happy to hang out with you as well, Ashton. To be honnest, I was very nervous to meet you,''I replied.

''Why? Am I that intimidating?'' He asked laughing.

''No, it's just that it's not everyday that I meet someone that I met online. And...I was also afraid that you might not like me or something...I know it's stupid. Forget about it,'' I answered nervously.

''Calm down Luke! I told you I liked you, why would I want to spend time with you if I didn't,'' Ashton assured me.

''I know you're right. I was just being dumb. Anyway, how was your day at work?'' I asked.

''Don't ask me. It was horrible. I don't what happened to people today, but everybody was being so rude towards me. I just couldn't wait for this day to be over so I could get rid of them. Plus, I was very excited to see you. How about you? How was your day at Target?'' he replied.

''Probably just as bad as yours. I hate my job. I hate working with customers who believe they are the kings of the world. I wish I could do something else, but it's hard finding a job when you're still a young guy with not much experience like me. Plus, seconds felt like hours. I guess I was also very excited to see you, even though I was very nervous,'' I said.

''You could always work at Tuto Gelato, they're currently hiring. We could work together, how fun that would be,'' Ashton proposed.

''Yeah, but I'm the clumsiest guy. I would probably spill ice cream everywhere and get fired after one day. But thanks for the offer, I'll think about it,'' I said.

''You're welcome Luke,'' Ashton mentionned as we reached our destination.

As usual, the restaurant was crowded. Never have I eaten in an empty McDonald. After ten minutes, I was able to give my order, always the same one: ten chicken nuggets with a Coke. Much to my surprise, Ashton paid for my meal. Well he kind of paid without my approval. I just gave the cashier my order and Ashton gave his right after, saying he was going to pay for everything. While he waited for our orders, I sat at an empty table and thought about what just happened. I appreciated the gesture, but I also felt bad about it. I didn't know why he was paying for me. Maybe he was just trying to be nice...or maybe it was something else. 

''Is this a date?'' I asked as Ashton sat in front of me.

''I don't know, do you want it to be one?'' Ashton asked as he handled me my meal.

''I don't know...do you?'' I answered.

''Yeah, I do...I hope you do too,'' Ashton added, giving me his best smile. How could I resist him?

''I guess I do too,'' I replied as my cheeks probably turned as red a lobster.

The rest of the dinner was great. We talked about ourselves like people normally do when going on a date. We mostly talked about our coming outs, since they were what brought us together. If it wasn't for me searching videos on Youtube of young boys talking about coming out, never would have I met Ashton. I barely knew the guy and I already liked him a lot. We also talked about more serious stuff like school and family. Though, we ended up talking about movies and music. Ashton and I had similar tastes which was a very good thing. We loved the same bands, our favorites being All Time Low, Green Day and My Chemical Romance. I wouldn't stand going out with someone who would hate my music. Ashton and I also had an unconditional love for Marvel movies. Though we kind of argued about who was the best Avenger between Iron Man and Captain America. In the end, Ashton agreed with me. Iron Man is everything.

''How about we go to the boardwalk? We can get ice cream and take a walk or something...I'm not very good at finding things to do,'' Ashton said as we left McDonald's.

''Sounds like a good idea to me. But aren't you tired of eating ice cream or being around it?'' I replied.

''No because ice cream is love, ice cream is life,'' he said, making me laugh. 

Ashton and I began walking towards the boardwalk which wasn't that far from where we ate. Halfway there, Ashton surprised me by grabbing my hand in his. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently, making me blush like a fourteen year old girl. We barely spoke for the rest of the walk, we were just enjoying each other's presence. I loved that this was now a date. Because I really liked the guy that was standing right next to me. He was special and already meant a lot to me. We would catch each other staring here and there, making us laugh and smile. This was a great moment, one of the best I've lived in a long time.

''What kind of ice cream do you want?'' Ashton asked as we got to the little ice cream stand.

''No, I don't want you to pay for me again. You already paid for my dinner which is already more than enough,'' I replied.

''Please Lukey, let me do this for you,''Ashton insisted.

''Alright, fine, just because you're cute and you called me Lukey. But next time, I pay,'' I replied.

''So it means there is going to be a next time?'' Ashton asked teasingly. 

What did I say that? I didn't mean it that way. Well, I guess I did. But I didn't want it to come out that way. I didn't want Ashton to believe that I was already addicted or something. I didn't want him to feel forced to hang out with me again if he didn't want to. But honnestly, I really wanted to see Ashton again even though our night together wasn't even over yet. I wanted to see where this could lead.

''Oh eum, yeah, eum maybe? I don't know, I-,'' I sluttered but soon stopped speaking when Ashton kissed my cheek.

''Relax love, I'm sure not saying no to a next time. I like you Hemmings. Now tell me what kind of ice cream you want,'' Ashton said. 

I got a big chocolate ice cream while Ashton got a big vanilla one. We sat close to each other on a small bench that was facing the sea and began talking about random stuff. The akward moment that I previously caused was forgotten and in the past. We talked about some of our most embarassing moments and it was very funny. Ashton told me about this one time where he peed in his pants in class because his teacher wouldn't let him use to the bathroom. And I told him about that one time where I went to school with no pants on. Ashton and I weren't shy at all around each other. It was a beautiful moment. The Sun was starting to set, it was very romantic. 

''You have some ice cream on your lips,'' Ashton mentionned.

''Where?'' I asked as I began to rub my lips to remove the small amount of ice cream.

''Here, let me help you,'' Ashton proposed.

When I thought he was going to use his finger, he used his lips instead. Ashton was kissing me and it felt so unreal. It was my first real kiss as an openly gay boy and I absolutely loved it. I felt like Ashton's lips and mine matched like two puzzle pieces. The kiss was beyond perfect, sending shivers down my spine. I could feel those butterflies in my stomach, the butterflies you get when you're kissing the right person. After a few minutes, Ashton lips left mine, leaving me speechless and beyond happy.

''Well, there's no more ice cream now,'' Ashton said nervously. His cheeks were all red and his eyes were shining like stars.

''Thanks to you,'' I replied shyly. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was too beautiful, too perfect.

''I-I know that we just met and everything, but I really like you Luke Hemmings. You're so different from the guys I've met before. You're so beautiful inside and out. I want to get to know you better, I want to see you again. I don't know if this will lead somewhere, but I wish it does. Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for,'' Ashton said. 

''I would love that,'' I replied before crashing my lips back on his.

That was how we spent the rest of our night. Kissing here and there watching the beautiful sunset in front of us. And maybe we cuddled a little and held hands. Maybe Ashton even walked me home and kissed me in front of my door like they do in the movies. And maybe, just maybe, I was going to see him again really soon.


End file.
